


Snowballs and children- A johnlock story

by Crowleys_mistress



Series: Johnlock fluff [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go for a romantic stroll in the park in the snow that leads to a snowball fight and talk of adopting a child</p><p>Just some johnlock fluff for y'all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs and children- A johnlock story

"Look at that" John said showing Sherlock the snowflake he'd caught with his free hand, the other hand was clutching Sherlocks palm. They were strolling leisurely through the park which was normally beautiful, but it was stunning covered in a blanket of pure white snow. Every step they made crunched as their shoes pressed down on the delicate untouched snow. As they strolled leisurely through the park John couldn't help wonder what it'd be like to have children, not that he wanted a wife, Sherlock would be all he ever needed but wouldn't it be nice to share a baby with Sherlock to adopt one maybe. Johns trail of thought was stopped immediately when he felt sherlocks scarf being wrapped gently around his neck. He'd been shivering for a few minutes but hadn't expected Sherlock to notice as he was so engrossed by the sights around the park. 

Sherlock had seen a snow ball fight going on at the end of the path, oh how he wished to join in. Then he had an idea, he'd start his own. Without warning he removed his hands from johns clasp and picked up a pile of snow. Carefully he rolled into a ball then pelted it at John. 

"Oi" John yelled playfully picking up some snow to target at Sherlock.

"Can't catch me" Sherlock shouted, running around like a five year old. This was a side of Sherlock he didn't see that often but he loved it when he did, it was so adorable. After what seemed like hours of fun they both collapsed onto the snow on their backs. Holding hands John asked the the question that'd been bothering him for a long while.

"Do you want kids Sherlock?" John asked watching as sherlocks face distorted in confusion.

"John we can't have kids we're gay" Sherlock replied very matter-of-factly 

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't raise a child, there are plenty of children up for adoption that need parents and I know you'd be an excellent dad"

"Okay I don't know though John would I be a good father? The only thing I've ever really cared about is you...."

"You'd be brilliant" John interrupted and gave Sherlock no time to reply as he leaned in for a kiss, soon they were in a passionate embrace exploring one another's mouths.

"Let's go back to the flat" Sherlock said with a wink, and they walk off together, sherlocks arm on Johns shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue it comment what you think :-D
> 
> New to fanfiction so constructed criticism is welcome


End file.
